Torb
(Defender) |number = 21 |element = Wind |team = *'Raimon' *'Entaku no Kishidan' *'El Dorado Team 03' *'Chrono Storm' |seiyuu = Yukiji |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 031 (Chrono Stone)}} Torb (トーブ, Tōbu) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a defender for Raimon and later for Chrono Storm. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A surprising and vigorous young lad who grew up amongst dinosaurs."'' Appearance Torb has dark green hair with a dinosaur skull on top of his hair that serves as an accessory for his head. He has black irises and has a rather tanned skin color. Notably, he has one tooth missing and is shown to be wearing a jurassic clothing style, a simple strap red cloth. In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max When he got Mixi Maxed with Tochan, his hair color changed from dark green to red with the shape of wings, His skull accessory changes from a white dinosaur skull to a golden pterodactyl skull. His teeth turn sharp instead of the normal square shape and his eyes become golden and he also turns paler. Personality He is a friendly person who carries a smile most of the time and befriends dinosaurs. At one point, he tends to pronounce names wrongly, probably because he isn't very educated in terms of academic knowledge and because he is in a different era. Plot Cretaceous Era He helped Tenma and Shinsuke who were almost attacked by the Tyrannosaurus and introduced himself. He also guided Raimon to his home with the help of a few dinosaurs and introduced them to his "father", Tochan. When he was asked about the reason of his existence in the era, he answered that he was from Tochan's egg, much to Midori's disbelief. He was also attacked at night by Tochan when he tried to show he is Tochan's son. He woke Raimon up the next day to search for Rockstar. In episode 32, after Raimon was rescued by Dr. Crossword Arno from Rei Rukh and his Sphere Device's mind control, he was wanting to beat Perfect Cascade even more, as if they do this, the feeling by doing so would be even more incredible. This ended up rising Raimon's moral. In episode 34, he finally Mixi Maxed with Tochan and helped the Raimon team to pass through Perfect Cascade, showing that he easily passed anyone in the sky, and left with Raimon to the present, rejecting to see his parents and leaving Big to take care of himself. King Arthur's Era In episode 35, he talked to Tenma and Fei about what he thinks the job of a captain is. Later after the time travel accident, he became a member of Entaku no Kishidan. In episode 36, his team played against Tenmas for Tenma's and Fei's entrance exam. In the match, he was ordered by Kirino Ranmaru to block Kimoro. At the end, the match was tied with a score of 1-1. In episode 37, he showed a dead snake to scare Kariya in which he succeeded as Kariya ran away from him. Game appearance Character and avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment *'Item': Meddlesome Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped by Willings in Kage's taisen route) *'Photo': Old Clubroom Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, taken at the old soccer building at Raimon) *'Topic': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Powerful people (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least five players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Mixi Max| Torb Mixi Maxed with Tochan can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Meddlesome Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped by Willings in Kage's taisen route) *'Photo': Old Clubroom Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, taken at the old soccer building at Raimon) *'Photo': Dinosaur figures (恐竜フィギュアの写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Powerful people (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All the stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * * (Mixi Max; Tochan) |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| '''Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| Normal form * * ---- Mixi Max form * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Mixi Max form * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Normal form * Keshin Armed ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Mixi Max form * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Normal form * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ** ** Best Mixi Max match * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Breezes N' *'Breezes R' *'Chrono Storm N' *'Chrono Storm R' *'Evolutions' Gallery Torb game art.png|Torb's game artwork. Baby Tobu.jpg|Baby Torb. Torb's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Torb's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Torb's first appearance CS 31.png|Torb's debut. Torb's Travelling Capsule.png|Torb's travelling capsule. Torb being master in the sky CS 34 HQ.png|Torb's advance control of the ball in mid-air. Torb talking to Tenma and Fei CS 35.png|Torb talking to Fei and Tenma about the job of a captain. Torb suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Torb suffering by a headache caused by Fei. IG-10-003.PNG|IG-10-003 IG-10-019.PNG|IG-10-019 IG-12-026.PNG|IG-12-026 IGS-12-011.png|IGS-12-011 IG-14-069.PNG|IG-14-069 Trivia *He seems to commonly mispronounce people's names, for example, Tenma's (although afterwards, in episode 32, he calls him by his correct name), Nishiki's, Hayami's and Shinsuke's. They seem to show slight anger at this. *He has a habit of dancing around and grunting whenever he is excited or happy. *Torb is actually from Fei Rune's time, 200 years into the future from the GO series. Whilst El Dorado still had trouble with time travel, they accidently put Torb into the Jurassic period. The egg of Tochan got mixed with Torb's time travel capsule, and was mistaken for his son. He learned Japanese through an educational program inside the capsule, and was also fed milk by it. *His name, Torb (トーブ) is Japanese for jump or fly, a reference to his ability to control the ball in mid-air and his Mixi Max. *His dub name, Sor sounds and looks similar to the word soar, a reference to his ability to control the ball in mid-air and his Mixi Max. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin users Category:Mixi Max users Category:Keshin armed users